


Night Time Travelers

by The_Desert_Dancer



Series: Fallout AU Stories [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: Two mercenaries find themselves travelling together and collecting bounties, but their end goal has always been the Strip. One for the money and the other for revenge. Rated T for adult language. Complete!Featuring SmallRedRobin13's Courier, Felicity Malika





	Night Time Travelers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmallRedRobin13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/gifts).



Night time had fallen on the Mojave wasteland, washing the irradiated desert in darkness, with the only light coming from the shining full moon and the twinkling stars that rested up in the sky. It was really beautiful to look at, like something from out of a painting from the Pre-War world. 

Sitting inside of a ruined shack, the campfire burning strongly, sat two women. One was wearing a classic noir-style hat atop her styled black hair, wearing a worn leather jacket and a pair of jeans. The other wore a torn duster, her brown hair tied into a messy ponytail and a scowl seemingly permanently etched upon her scarred face. 

“Y’alright there, slim?” The woman in the duster inquired. 

Felicity lifted her eyes up and stared at her travelling companion, trying her hardest to not roll her eyes. She had told Saraya so many times about her feelings about that nickname, about being called ‘Slim’, and yet Saraya just continued on and on. 

“It ain’t Slim, its Felicity.” Felicity grumbled. “And I’m fine Saraya, just dead tired.”

“Whatever ya say, Slim love.” Saraya retorted, a wide grin plastered on her face.

Felicity couldn’t really explain how she had started travelling with this brash, unpleasant woman, cause she wasn’t entirely sure herself. It had started as the two of them working against each other, trying to get the rewards for the same bounties. However after a particularly dangerous bounty at Quarry Junction, they two had started working together. After all, if the two of them working together could take out a whole Deathclaw clan, what could possibly stop then? Although that wasn’t to say it was an easy partnership; the two just managed to say the wrong thing or do the wrong thing, and rub the other one the wrong way. It was like they had been perfectly designed, to piss the other one off completely. 

“So, where we headin’ next?” Saraya inquired.

“Thought we’d try and head into the Strip, actually.” Felicity explained. “Got some business to do.”

“Oh, ya mean -” Saraya asked, gesturing to her forehead. “The whole Goodsprings shit eh?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I mean.” Felicity answered. “I believe we’ve got a date at the Tops, dealing with that shit-head Benny.”

“We?” 

“Well yeah, I would’ve thought you’d wanna come. Big money in it, plus you’ll get to beat some people up.”

“Long as we keep away from those Gamorrah fucks, I’m happy to march right behind ya Slim.”


End file.
